Recommenced Life
by Avenger 22
Summary: When James Buchanan Barnes (Winter Soldier) hunts down the Kingpin as part of his penance, he runs into a mysterious woman. As he falls for her, does he begin to actually live? Or hold back out of fear? Extra Hard Song Challenge!


Recommenced Life

Another day, another dollar. Sometimes James wished he could go back to being an assassin. Life was much easier back then. Much, much easier. Especially now that he had an entire lifetime of crimes to try to make up.

It was early September and there was a light wind. James felt it against his skin, but he ignored it. Even though his costume covered most of his body, he still felt it. His long, dark hair waved in the wind. He saw the swirling of the leaves and the yellow street lamps shining down on the city. Not many people were on the roads, considering it was only nine o' clock. It was beginning to grow dark, around the time James usually did his sweep of the city.

His eyes searched over the grand city of New York. More specifically, Brooklyn. He almost couldn't tell which headlights belonged to which car. However, the cars weren't what he was after.

He sighed tiredly, pacing back and forth. He hoped that no one caught him. He leaned over the edge of the rooftop, putting his right foot forward. His eyes followed each and every cab; however, he couldn't keep track of them all at once. Deep in thought, he almost didn't hear the sounds of a scuffle on the street. The street, which was more like an alleyway.

Quickly, he searched for the nearest way down. His eyes went to the left, and then the right. He knew he had heard the scuffle from the right.

He surveyed the scene of the crime. So far, it looked like there were a small group of masked men. One was holding a woman with a gun to her head. Once he had reached the scene of the crime, everything stopped. At least it seemed to. The villains and the redheaded woman turned to him. The crickets even stopped playing. The cool night's wind had died down.

Finally, one of the masked attackers asked," Who are you?" He seemed to snarl at James. His face twisted into a heinous grin. It was as if he was challenging James.

James scoffed, trying to act as if he hadn't heard the man," They call me the Winter Soldier." He replied matter-of-factly. He pulled out a pistol from one of his holsters.

James gave them no time to react. His fist swung towards a random attacker. There appeared to be at least 3 or 4 of them. He shot the man in the leg for good measure.

The one who was holding the lady cocked his gun. James turned to him as the attacker he had just hit swung backwards and fell. James went to pursue the armed attacker. That was until the gun was pointed straight at him.

James's entire body tensed. He waited for the man to shoot. When James finally heard a gunshot, he turned to see who had fired it. He found that one of the attackers had shot their own.

The attacker who had held the woman now looked like he was leaning on top of her. His body was slack, his gun on the ground. The woman threw him on the ground next to his friend.

The last two attackers, out of fright, ran away. Their guns fell on the pavement. James jaw clenched as he turned to the woman. He hoped he didn't come off as looking annoyed at her.

"Are you all right ma'am?" He asked, more out of habit than anything else.

Apparently, she was because she nodded. James didn't have time for anything else. Quickly, he followed the direction the attackers went, to the left. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the woman run straight ahead. Her fiery red hair trailing behind her, he almost didn't notice her leap over the nearby fence.

As soon as James caught up with the attackers, he heard something. Distant at first but growing louder he shifted in the vicinity of the sound. Police sirens. Lots of them. He moved closer to get a better look at the scene in front of him.

From what James could see, the scene was secure. The last two attackers had been caught by the police. Several cop cars were present as if they had nothing better to do. James snorted, because they probably didn't. He listened as they interrogated what was left of the group of attackers.

James leaned closer against the building. He put all of his concentration into listening as the cops put them into a random cruiser. Both the attackers sounded scared out of their wits. James didn't think that he had attempted to scare them. Then again, whenever anybody other than the Avengers saw him they flipped out.

"He was there, I swear. Tall, muscular, even a bit scruffy lookin'. Took down one of our own with a single punch." Said a guy who sounded like he was from the Bronx.

"Yeah right. Just get in the car." A dark haired man said as he shoved the attacker inside. Even in his voice, it sounded like he was trembling.

Closing the door, one of the officers spoke up. He sounded like he had just joined the force," So do you believe him, boss? You think he really saw the Winter Soldier."

James clenched his teeth when he heard his name. He hated it when other people spoke it. It bothered him. For some reason, it just did. He pressed his ear closer, waiting for the other officer's response. Obviously this man was close to the top.

"I don't know. But if this is the real deal, then we're in for a hell of a time." His reply was matter-of-fact. Nothing more, nothing less. His tone was cold and authoritative.

Not knowing if there was more to this case, James left the scene. However, before he did, he brought the two unconscious attackers to the police. He didn't stay long enough to see their reaction.

The next afternoon the air was chilly. Chillier than usual anyway. The wind helped to bring the temperature down. It bit at James's skin but James tried to ignore it anyway. He kept going, hoping no one would notice him on the street. Fortunately, everyone seemed to be too occupied with their own lives to pay attention to James. Even now, he was surprised no one recognized him in costume.

Suddenly, he stopped in front of a television display. Several people seemed to have the same idea as James. Multiple televisions showed the beginning of what looked like news broadcast. James decided to listen to see if he could pick up any new information.

"Last night the Kingpin's men were captured by a mysterious source," the blonde anchor woman said in a monotone voice. Her face also seemed expressionless. James figured she must not have had enough morning fiber," Daily Bugle's Betty Brant interviewed Deputy Reynolds and Officer Farris last night at the scene of the crime."

The screen of the anchorwoman was quickly replaced. What replaced it were three people standing near an alley. The streetlight was the only lighting. Its yellow rays bounced off the three faces. James recognized the two men instantly from last night near the alley. The men were on either side of the woman, looking extremely nervous.

"Tell me Deputy Reynolds, who do you think took down the Kingpin's men?" Questioned a short haired brunette woman. She wore an orange shirt with dark jeans, and James figured this must've been Betty. She pointed her small microphone at the older looking dark haired man.

"I don't know, Betty," he responded, his face a stony mask. James recognized the look instantly. It was puzzled mixed with thought," But whoever they are has obviously been on this case for awhile." James wondered why the officer didn't mention his name. He figured it was because Reynolds didn't acknowledge that James had been actually hunting the Kingpin of Crime for some time.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Betty as she moved her microphone towards herself. If James were the one being interviewed, he would've chucked the microphone away by now.

This time, it was the other man who spoke. He looked about in his early twenties and had bright orange hair. He seemed on edge, as if something or someone were bothering him. If James had to put money on it, he would've guessed Reynolds," We believe that it may be the ex-assassin, the Winter Soldier." James grimaced at the pronunciation of his name.

James noticed that at the last part of the sentence, Deputy Reynolds grit his teeth. He must not have agreed with the younger officer's theory. Given the situation the two were in, Reynolds couldn't do much about it. James chuckled under his breath.

Betty turned to the audience. She seemed anxious, if anything else. James continued to listen as the sun pushed through the clouds. He could feel the warmth fall from the sky and onto his back. It spread through his body just as the wind picked up.

"So it sounds like the Winter Soldier has been eying Brooklyn for awhile." The statement beat the awkward silence that had developed between the three.

"About two or three weeks." Confirmed Deputy Reynolds with a grunt. Officer Farris nodded in agreement from behind. His face seemed taut and serious.

"Have you ever encountered the Winter Soldier in person?" She asked. As if reading the question on everybody's lips. James snorted as quietly as he could, and then winced. He tried not to think about it as the interview continued.

Both men turned to look at each other. Almost simultaneously, they shook their heads. James chuckled quietly so that no one would hear him. He already felt a number of eyes on him already. He would have to leave and soon.

"Neither one of us," Answered Deputy Reynolds as he glanced at Farris then back again. He almost seemed to shudder," have faced or seen him in person."

"However, we have heard multiple descriptions from those who have." Finished Officer Farris with a slight shudder.

Miss Brant turned to the camera once again. She didn't seem as nervous as before. Moving past the men, Miss Brant held her microphone very close to her face. It looked like she was going to kiss it. James was surprised that she hadn't shoved it in front of Farris's face.

"Well you heard it first here folks. The Winter Soldier is going after the Kingpin head on. Waging his own war against New York's ruler of the Underworld. Wherever you are Winter Soldier, good luck."

Almost instantly, the screen disappeared. Replacing it was the blonde anchorwoman. James recommenced his way down the sidewalk. He tuned out the display as the woman moved onto the weather.

He picked up his pace substantially. Just as the wind bristled his skin, he felt something bump into him. Or more like someone. James briefly glanced down at the person.

It was a young woman, who looked to be in a hurry. She had fiery red hair that curled down to her shoulders. Her fair skin didn't seem to have been damaged. Neither did her necklace, which seemed to choke her neck. Her trench coat, however, was another matter.

When the woman picked herself up, she dusted herself off. All the while, James gawked at her in awe. The flaming red hair had given her away. She was the woman who had been attacked last night. He didn't even want to think about the odds.

"Sorry," the woman mumbled as she recollected herself. Before she walked off, she looked up at James and almost gasped. She put a hand over her mouth," You. You're the one who saved me last night. Thank you." She said in awe and James put a finger to his lips.

James moved closer to her, making sure he whispered. He practically towered over her," I wouldn't say that too loudly if I were you. The police and Entire County are hunting for me."

The woman nodded and pulled her trench coat closer towards her," Fair enough. Would you help on a case then? It's about Kingpin. I have information that might benefit you." James stared at her for the longest time, sizing her up. She stared back at him, as if to defend herself. He wondered a woman like her could get mixed up with Kingpin. Eventually, he lost the battle.

After awhile, he finally accepted defeat. At least, for now," OK." He muttered and the woman took his hands. Her grip was firm, yet gentle. He didn't dare pull away, for fear of upsetting her.

Shaking her head, she dragged him down the street. James caught her mumble under her breath. He didn't catch of all it. However, he decided to follow her anyway.

A few minutes later the couple was sitting in a booth at Panera's. James eyed the mysterious woman as she sipped her coffee. His eyes watched her closely. She must've known he was watching her because soon enough her green eyes raised to meet his. She placed her cup on a napkin. James sat across from her, his hands around his mug. There weren't many people here, which was fortunate for James.

"You know Winter Soldier; I'm not here to hurt you. Or betray you. I want to help you." She said, leaning back in her seat. Her rams were crossed and she had a smug smirk on her face. She looked determined, as if nothing were going to keep her from winning this argument.

James sighed in defeat," James. The name's James," He took a large sip of his black coffee," However when we're working, I would prefer you call me Winter Soldier." He didn't want to get too personal with this woman. Just because he had saved her life didn't mean he needed to get personal. Nonetheless, he did recall her talking about a lead on the case.

He still recollected how he had prepared his coffee back with the Howling' Commandos. For now, he would stick with black. He hadn't had coffee, or any sustenance, in years. Sometimes it felt like a lifetime. He hoped any other coffee he would taste, would taste better on his tongue than this did.

"I'm Heat Strike, but most people call me Zara," The woman replied, her elbows resting on the table. She leaned closer to the table," Now that we've got that out of the way, I know a way to find Kingpin."

James gave her a look over his mug. He didn't understand where this woman was going. Right now, he didn't really want to either," Why do you assume I'm going after him to take him down? I could just be trying to kill him."

Zara rose an eyebrow and took a sip of her coffee," Besides the news report," She countered and quickly earned a look of annoyance. She rolled her eyes, as if she were used to a man's behavior," I have also encountered some of Kingpin's men who have described facing someone like you."

James glimpsed down at his drink, then back at her. He couldn't help but stare at her. Her shoulder-length flowing hair, her observant green eyes. Finally, he shook his head out of his revere.

"I still don't see why you're helping me." He decided to pursue this avenue before officially giving up. Zara was stubborn, just like James had been when Steve had offered him a place on the Avengers. Of course he had objected it, but James knew he could be obstinate when he wanted to.

Zara rolled her eyes, as if the answer was obvious," Because we're working towards the same goal. Plus, like I said earlier, I need help." James resumed his drinking, trying to ignore Zara.

Zara leaned back in her seat again. A smug grin played across her face. Her expression was triumph. She seemed to think she had won the argument.

He opened his mouth to protest, and she rose her eyebrow. She seemed to be mocking James. Mocking him, because she had won. At least, for now.

Immediately, he closed his mouth. Following Zara as she left the restaurant, he felt light water droplets fall onto his costume. Thunder and lightning marred the already dark sky. Clouds covered the bright light of the moon.

James hurried after her. He hadn't noticed that she'd taken her drink with her. James never remembered feeling this exasperated during his time as an assassin.

"Where are we going?" Asked James as he peered over her shoulder. He noticed they were heading towards the back of the parking lot.

Zara turned to him as she stopped. She seemed unaffected by the rain. Her green eyes shone even through the storm," My house," James nodded as he saw her getting on a large, black motorcycle. She patted the spot behind her," Get on," he rose an eyebrow at her. She sighed tiredly in response," We'll start on Kingpin tomorrow. Right now it's getting late."

Hesitantly, James got on behind her. He thought, instantly of all the times with Steve. All those missions they had gone on. All those times when it was James and his partner. Nobody else, not even the Howling Commandos. He held on tight as the motorcycle sped out of the parking lot.

"I just didn't think people invited random strangers into their home." James said as he followed Zara up her front steps. The storm raged worse than ever, the wind howling with the rain.

The redhead's house interior was small. Cozy, but small. What looked like a living room was the first thing James saw. A large TV hung on the right wall and leaning against the left was a large leather sofa. A computer and desk sat to the left of the TV and a coffee table was near the couch.

Zara hung her coat in the closet next to the TV. She quickly made her way into another room and up the stairs. The stairs were strategically placed in between the dining room and living room. James followed her to the bottom of the stairs.

The next room he entered looked like the dining room. There wasn't much there except a small table, several chairs, and two bookshelves filled with various colored volumes.

James noticed that everywhere, including the connected kitchen was as clean as a whistle. He almost didn't hear the stairs creak. He turned to see Zara coming down with a blanket, pillow and clothes.

James followed her back into the living room. Setting up a makeshift bed on the couch, she spoke," By the way, thought about what you said. You're not a stranger. You're James, the Winter Soldier. Not to mention the man show saved my life. Here," she said handing him a pair of pajamas and day clothes. She hung in the doorway of the living room next to a lamp," I figure those are much more comfortable than that suit for you. If you need anything, food's in the refridge. Breakfast is at nine and my bedroom is on the third door to the left. Good night."

Without another word, she turned off the light. He heard her as she walked up the steps. The stairs groaned as she went and James tossed his suit next to the couch. Slipping on the pajama pants, he listened as the rain continued. The pitter patter on the roof grew harder and harder. The wind blew the leaves on the trees in a swirling circle.

The next morning was greeted by the sounds of something sizzling on the stove. James cracked his eyes open as he sat up. He shoved the blanket off his body, sunlight coming through the window. It shone in his eyes, and James shielded them with his hand. He put the shirt Zara had given him on and trudged into the dining room.

"Good morning," Greeted Zara happily as James sat down at the table. He noticed that she wore a red long sleeve and torn light jeans. Zara handed him a large plate of bacon, eggs and sausage. James grabbed his fork and began to eat," What would you like to drink?"

James had never been asked that before. Even as a Howling Commando. He was at a loss for words," Coffee, black please."

"Coming right up," She replied as she set down her plate. It was almost completely filled. A cup of orange juice sat beside her plate," So how did you sleep?" Behind her, the stove seemed to be turned off.

He didn't remember ever being asked that either. As an assassin, Rusk had put James in hibernation when he was done with him. James hadn't really slept then and that had been most of his life. At least, it had felt like it.

After awhile, James noticed Zara staring at him. He shook his head out of his revere. He took the mug she had handed him," I haven't slept like that in a long time."

It was the truth. Whether she knew it or not. He hoped that she wouldn't press the subject. She didn't. James was thankful.

"So what's our lead on the Kingpin?" James asked as Zara went to refill her glass. He picked up his fork again and continued to eat.

"Supposedly, he's in Brooklyn on business. Not that far from here." She countered, taking a long sip of orange juice.

James nodded, pushing his chair away from the table, "Is that all the info you have on him?" If it was, then he could leave. He would feel satisfied, if not even more than satisfied. He didn't want to take advantage of Zara, and the feeling he was acquiring in his stomach felt unfamiliar to him.

Zara shook her head as she saw his plate," No. I have more in my room. Would you like me to get you some more to eat?" She offered and James almost didn't notice his empty plate. He looked back up at her.

"As long as you get me all the info you have on Kingpin." He countered and she nodded. He knew he needed to keep their relationship professional. At least, for now.

"I'll run upstairs and get everything I have. Help yourself to the pans on the stove." She said and raced upstairs. Her brown ankle high boots were soft on the carpet.

James took a long sip of his coffee. Damn that was good. He wondered how she had made such great coffee. He went to get some more breakfast. The stairs squeaked under her weight and Zara reentered the dining room.

Handing him a manila folder she said," I have to go to work. I shouldn't be gone long. When I come back we can go."

Before James could protest, she left. James was thankful he was allowed time alone. It would help him concentrate better. He took a large bite of egg. Reaching for the folder, he took another sip of coffee. He made a mental note to ask Zara how she had perfected the art of making black coffee.

"I'm home," Said Zara four hours later. James sat on the couch in full costume. His eyes didn't take themselves off the TV screen. He remembered, what felt like a lifetime ago, going to baseball games with Steve. The living room's only light was what came in through the window. Zara gave a frustrated sigh as she stood directly in front of the TV. Hands on her hips, she seemed to be scowling at him," Hello James."

Sighing, she turned off the TV. Her heels moved quickly and efficiently on the carpet of the living room. James followed her," What? I already read through all the information."

Zara nodded as she filled up a small cup of coffee. Her eyes drifted to the quarter filled coffee container. Turning to him, she seemed to be glowering once again," Guess I know who drank most of the coffee."

"Sorry," James mumbled quietly as they went into the garage. He recognized the bike from yesterday, which seemed to be in good shape. There wasn't much in the garage and James wondered why. Nonetheless, he did notice a potted plant hear the backdoor. It was a deep shade of emerald and looked to be in full bloom.

He hadn't realized he'd apologized aloud. She waved it away, as if she were used to it. He got behind her on the bike as she started it up," It's all right. My dad and brothers do the same thing. You'd think I would get used to it, but I'm not."

_Brothers, _thought James as they sped on the road. James felt the cool wind run through his hair. The air was crisp and cold. It was the perfect September day. Eventually, he turned off his edit button and blurted out," You have brothers?" Instantly, he regretted it.

Zara nodded as they got onto the freeway. James was thankful that they had the ability to pass the other larger cars. James almost couldn't tell that Zara had heard him. He knew that she had, but he also knew that face. Steve had used it many times during their partnership, and he decided to give her time to answer.

"Eight, actually. They're all older than me." She said after a moment. She still seemed lost in thought. James recalled her mentioning her father. He scoffed, mainly because he didn't remember his own. His father had, supposedly, died when he was very young.

"What about your dad? What's he like?" Asked James as he felt the wind pick up. Around him he noticed the varied shades of grey, black, and brown turn to green.

Zara shrugged, as if it were no big deal. To her, it most likely wasn't," He's a retired Marine and Infantry Lieutenant. Not much else to him."

James nodded, deciding not to press any further questions. He figured she would tell him more. If and when she was ready. It was a short time before either spoke. James didn't like the silence too much, especially accompanied with the wind. The air smelled like oil exhaust and cigarette smoke.

Zara shouted over the motorcycle, and the screaming traffic. They had stopped at a red light, and almost every car there was honking their horns. To make matters worse, there had also been an accident involving a truck, and a small car," The Kingpin's headquarters shouldn't be much farther. I remember reading that it was in a Stark warehouse."

James nodded, recalling the folder," Do you know if he'll be there?"

He could feel Zara tense up. Obviously, she didn't. She shook her head. The Harley Davidson passed a large semi and left the accident behind. James turned to look at the accident, which was being directed by the police. An ambulance or two was working on rescuing people from the car," I don't know but we have to be prepared if he is there."

"Do you know who the assassin working for him is?" He asked, leaning his head forward so that his face was level with hers. He couldn't see her expression. However, she did seem to be far off somewhere else. Anywhere than on the bike with James.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, she croaked," If I don't make it out, there's a hidden key in the plant near the backdoor in the garage. The password to the garage is 2-3-4-2."

"Why are you telling me this?" James questioned as they neared the warehouse. He could see a large, brick building. They pulled into the parking lot and James figured he wasn't going to receive a response. At the top of the building in white letters it said "Stark." James figured this was their destination.

He noticed she left the keys in the ignition. He caught up with her, her trench coat concealing her fear. He didn't have to see it in her facial features to know that she was afraid. The way she carried herself and the way she acted was enough of a sign. He didn't bring it up, mainly because he figured she would deny him.

Making their way through the double doors, James took in the scene. Zara seemed to ignore the giant crates that consumed most of the warehouse. The inside was warm, but Zara didn't seem to be affected by this. If she was, he didn't see any sign of it.

Not much else occupied the interior. There were a number of other doors in the warehouse. Zara didn't so much as glance at them. She kept her eyes straight ahead, her expression neutral. James caught up with her, keeping his hands at his sides. His eyes searched the warehouse, in case anybody decided to attack them by surprise. However, nothing seemed to stand out.

The walls were a light brown and looked like they were peeling. Parts of the windows had cracks and some were broken in places. The entire building looked like it was going to fall apart. Throughout the entire walk, Zara didn't seem to notice.

Once James was close enough to her, he whispered," What's our mission here?" Granted, he should've asked this earlier. Nevertheless, this woman intrigued him. She interested him. Someone who was willing to do things for others, yet also willing to get the job done.

Zara abruptly stopped walking. Turning to him, she whispered," Trying to stop Kingpin from hurting innocent people."

"That's not enough information for me." James hissed back as they reached a door at the end of the warehouse. Multiple men guarded the door. All were heavily armed. They wore casual clothes and their appearance was monotone. James already knew how the fight was going to play out.

Zara's eyes suddenly turned cold. Her gaze set," Trust me; I know what I'm doing." Her look ended the conversation and James obliged. He knew he couldn't steer her off a course, even if he wanted to. At least, right now.

She pursued forward, very confident. James decided to follow her towards the guards. He knew that Zara would need his assistance if a fight ensued. He was so close to her, he could practically smell her trench coat. Not entirely on purpose, he took a whiff and caught lavender.

"Hello my name is Heat Strike and I've come to speak with whomsoever is in charge." She said with confidence and all seriousness. Her head was held high and her shoulders back.

One guard nodded to some of the others behind him. On command, they headed to the backroom. The guard grinned evilly," Of course. Please wait here and we'll go get him."

The rest of the guards fled, following the ones that had gone into the backroom. James didn't like where this was going. He knew something wasn't right. Immediately, he got into a battle stance. He noticed Zara followed his lead.

At that moment, a large group of guards surrounded them. James watched as a large figure stepped through the door. A taller figure accompanied him. His evil smirk bothered James. The figure wore a white suit with black pants. He held a large cigar in his pudgy hands.

"Welcome Heat Strike," Greeted the heavy set man. The taller figure moved closer to him. He dropped his cigar on the ground, crushing it underneath his shoe," We've been expecting you, my assassin and I. We've spent numerous weeks tracking you down. Thank you for making the task easier."

Zara forced a laughed. Many guards beleaguered Kingpin as well," You really think I'll surrender as easily as your usual prey, Kingpin?" Zara challenged and Kingpin grit his teeth. He practically shook, clenching his fists.

"No matter. My men will take care of you and your boyfriend." He said and snapped his fingers. He went into the back room and his men began to open fire on the two. The tall figure next to him followed him, along with a handful of guards.

Zara took off her trench coat, revealing a red costume. It began on her chin and reached her feet. Her arms were bare and she wore thigh high heels. James almost didn't notice her headband and choker.

James moved out of the range of fire. He pulled out his own gun and shot back at the guards. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zara. She seemed graceful, like a cat, as she moved from opponent to opponent.

She moved quickly, making certain that her adversary was down for the count. She started with the guard nearest to her. She aimed a mean right hook to the man's jaw. He dropped his gun, but she didn't stop there. Bringing her knee up, he watched it connect with the man's chin. Blood flew out of his mouth and Zara roundhouse kicked him underneath the same spot.

He landed on the ground with a hard smack. Zara picked up the man's gun and began to use it. Occasionally, she kicked any guard that came close enough for melee combat. James punched a guard in the face. More guards replaced the fallen and it seemed as if they were never going to defeat them.

Zara turned to him. He could tell she was having trouble reaching him. He heard multiple strained grunting noises. Soon, he smelled lavender and out of the corner of his eye he saw red hair. He hit another guard with the butt of his gun.

"Do you have a plan? Because if not it's either get captured or run. Honestly, I'm not a fan of either."

"Or we can blow up this entire lot," Said a light haired guard with a remote in his hand. A heinous grin lit up his face. James didn't know how the guard had received the remote, and right now didn't care," That sounds good to me."

"Crude." Muttered Zara as she dropped her borrowed weapon. Before James could react, the whole warehouse exploded.

Crates flew everywhere. Guards either ran or where caught in the explosion. James didn't feel much as he was thrown sideways and his back hit the hard wood floor. Quickly, he pushed rubble off his chest and started looking for Zara. Small fires mingled with what was left of the warehouse. Smoke hung in the air.

He started to yell. He wasn't certain which direction she had landed. Nonetheless, he knew he had to find her. Wiping his hands through the thick smolder, he called for her," Heat Strike. Zara."

"Over here," Came a faint voice to the left. James heard coughing and then groans," I'm over here, Winter Soldier. Ugh!"

James sprinted towards his left. He didn't stop until he saw her, wiping the smolder away as he did so. When he finally caught sight of her, two of Kingpin's men were holding her by each arm. She strained against them, coughing all the while.

Her eyes looked up at his pleadingly. The other men didn't appear to notice James. If they didn't, they didn't seem to care.

Zara let out another raspy cough," Just go, Winter Soldier. I'll be OK." More men came to help as Zara over threw her two captures. She threw them down on the ground as hard as she could," On my computer, type in the phrase 'Johnny jump up.'"

Finally, Zara gave up and allowed herself to be taken. James watched as the men dragged her away into the smoke. As soon as he heard sirens, he made his way to the Harley. Thankfully, he left the scene before the cops arrived. However, a feeling of guilt encompassed his stomach. It made itself into a knot that wouldn't disappear no matter how hard he tried.

His thoughts immediately wandered to Zara. Her red hair, her piercing green eyes. The way she had looked at this morning when he had become one with the couch. The other when she had discovered that he had taken most of the coffee.

He found the key sure enough. The door seemed to unlock unnaturally. Everything in the atmosphere seemed wrong. James knew it was because Zara wasn't with him.

He grabbed some frozen pizza from the fridge. He also got some water and was fortunate the computer was on. Typing in the phrase, he chomped on cold cheese. He continued to type furiously, his need to find Zara growing with every waking moment.

Growing and gnawing at him. It wasn't just because it was Zara. Back in his days as a Commando, they never left a man behind. No matter what.

At around five thirty the next morning James was about to give up. He had begun his search twelve hours ago. Fortunately, Kingpin and his mysterious assassin hadn't taken Zara far. It was only an hour away from the heart of Brooklyn. The Kingpin had many locations throughout that part of Brooklyn and James had practically searched every square inch of the county.

Just as he was about to head back to Zara's, the motorcycle beeped. He pressed the flashing blue button and a map appeared on the small screen. A red dot appeared and James followed it. If there was any chance it lead to Zara, he had to know. He sped up, ignoring the angry shouts of passersby.

An hour later James reached a warehouse. It was larger than the last and sturdier. In one area of the warehouse was Kingpin. His mysterious assassin stood beside him while some guards surrounded Zara.

The fire haired mutant was chained to the floor by her wrists. She had injuries across her body. Four heavily armed guards were stationed very close and were heavily armed.

"I will ask you again," Kingpin said as he jabbed his cane at her. She almost flinched. She figured that if she truly flinched, Kingpin and his assassin would win. She didn't want to give them that advantage over her," Where are the Avengers?"

"We know you know where they are," Spoke the assassin in a serpentine voice. Zara shuddered at the femininity of it. If she recalled correctly, the assassin hadn't spoken since now. At least, not to Zara. The guards had hit her upside the head a million times and eventually things started to run together," and all you have to do is tell us. Then we'll let you go."

Zara scoffed, shaking her head. Just as she felt a light prod from behind, out of the corner of her eye she saw Kingpin shake his head. The gun removed itself from her back. At least Zara could have one comfort, even if it was small.

"Listen Heat Strike," the assassin said, sounding condescending. Zara didn't look her in the eyes. The chains only held her hands, but she figured they didn't deserve respect," We know you're a mutant. We have friends in powerful places. Don't make us expose you."

"If you honestly think I'd betray the Avengers," she finally responded her voice hoarse from screaming. She didn't care. She knew that no matter what, she had to protect the Avengers," Then you have another thing coming."

"Then I'll just kill you right here." Hissed the assassin dangerously.

"No you won't," Countered Kingpin dangerously," She will either reveal the Avengers' location or we will hand her over to the MRD."

Kingpin and the assassin both turned to stare at Zara. She was thankful not to be prodded in the back with a gun. She looked straight at the bottom of the door. A small smile lit up her face at the sounds of battle on the other side. Pretending she didn't hear it, she sighed in exhaustion," You already know my response."

Kingpin sighed in defeat," I had hoped that it hadn't come to this." A look of disappointed crossed his chubby face.

"It doesn't have to be." Came a voice from behind. Kingpin and his assassin turned towards the door next to them. In came a large, muscular man with medium dark hair. Throwing a guard on the ground, he entered the room. Zara practically lit up at the sight of the Winter Soldier;" You can give me the woman and walk away with your hands above your head. Or I can kill your guards and take the woman."

Kingpin seemed to think about this for several moments. After some time, his assassin responded," Open fire." Commanded the assassin. As they did, she led Kingpin out of the room.

"How do you feel?" He asked as he dodged the bullets. He was about to pull of her chains when he noticed they had been burned through completely.

"I've been better." She muttered shoving her hand behind her back. At that moment, a guard had just come to shoot her. However, instead his hands were fried. He dropped his gun and stumbled away.

"Hang on," He said as Zara winced. James helped her stand up and he shot at several guards," Lean on me."

Zara grit her teeth as she did so. She could still feel the pain from when she had fried the guard. Fortunately, James seemed to be pulling most of the weight. She watched as James shot two other guards that attempted to block James. She tried not to put too much force into her next attack. Out of the corner of her eye, she pointed her arm at the incoming guard. With a small gout of flame, the last guard dropped his weapon. Zara figured she had burned his hands. But not permanently.

Everything felt like a blur. Even her vision seemed to swim from time to time as they reached the motorcycle. She felt as if her feet would fall off. She turned to James, trying to muster as much determination as she could.

"I drive." She argued hoarsely and gave a rasping cough.

"We're not debating this," James countered with an edge to his voice. He got on, not allowing her to try to squeeze in front," Get behind me."

Zara complied and was secretly grateful. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the building explode. She clung tighter to James. She noticed the hardness of his abdominal and shuddered.

"Didn't know you were a mutant. Are there any other secrets I should know?"He asked, recalling her military father.

"Not here. When we get home." She suggested, leaning her head against his back. Now that they weren't fighting anymore, Zara felt like crap. Her entire body ached, she had scratches and bruises all over her body, she had an enormous headache and her vision blurred every five seconds. Plus, she was a hair close to losing her voice. Maybe it was better than she had allowed James to drive. However, she wasn't about to admit that aloud.

As soon as they got home, Zara changed into a red tank top and jean shorts. James placed her on the couch. The only things keeping Zara down were James and the multiple ice packs. A pillow propped up her head and a blanket covered her aching body. James got the last ice pack and placed it on her knee.

"How's your headache?" James asked having brought a stool from upstairs and setting it beside the couch.

"Still intense but I'll manage," She croaked and took another sip of the tea James had given her. It was warm and felt heavenly in her throat. Supposedly, the tea was supposed to help Zara's throat," What do you want for dinner?"

James shrugged as he sat down on the stool," What is there?" He asked trying to rack his brain for something other than cold pizza.

Zara thought about it for awhile. She shrugged, taking another sip of the tea," Since you won't let me cook, I suppose we can order pizza. I should have a number on the fridge." Fortunately, her nieces and nephews had made her prepare for an easy lunch or dinner. So, naturally like a good aunt, she had gotten the number to Jett's pizza and tapped it onto the refrigerator.

James nodded and called the number. He ordered the pizzas with some hesitation. The delivery arrived in five minutes, which was how long it had taken Zara to finish the tea.

She let out a sigh of relief. Sitting up, she took a large piece. James had set the table with napkins and plastic cups.

"Have you ever heard of mutants?" Zara asked tiredly as she took a bite of her piece. James shook his head. He almost asked why she was telling him this until he thought back to his question from when they were on the road," They develop their super powers naturally. Usually they appear during a time or stress. However, some tend to develop them at a young age."

"And you're one of these mutants?" He asked, not really waiting for an answer. He pressed on, all the while fishing his first piece," So why did they threaten to expose you?"

Zara shrugged casually as she took a long sip of her Mountain Dew," Most people hate mutants." She tried to ignore James's stare, but she couldn't help looking into his blue eyes.

James decided to change the subject. Taking a long sip of water he said," So what was Kingpin after?"

Zara sighed and leaned back on the couch. In a small voice, she answered," He wanted the Avengers, who aren't here. They're either out on an extended mission or vacation." She didn't know why she felt guilty about this. More than likely, it was because she felt that she should've told him earlier.

"So do you know where the Kingpin's next base is?" James asked trying to keep the conversation going. He noticed that she hadn't looked directly at him.

Zara nodded confidently," For the most part, I can track Kingpin. I found all of his base of operations long ago and I should have them on a map on my computer. I also put tracking devices on some of his men. In fact, I'm pretty sure I have Kingpin's entire territory mapped." She pointed to the one next to the TV.

Zara yawned, grabbing the remote and clicking on the TV. James eyes glanced from the computer to Zara. He knew he hadn't had much sleep the night before. However, he also needed to stop Kingpin. He decided to start looking for Kingpin. This way it was much more productive and he wouldn't get distracted.

About an hour and a half later, James had found his target. He turned towards the couch as soon as he heard snoring. He noticed that Zara had fallen asleep. The TV was off and most of her ice packs lay on the floor.

Quickly, he took care of them. He went to find another blanket, since the one she was using looked like it was falling off. Fortunately, he found what he was looking for without too much trouble. Draping them over her, he watched her sleep from his stool next to the couch. He wasn't certain what he should've done next.

He had already discovered several of Kingpin's bases. He knew which one Kingpin was going to use. He also knew that Kingpin wasn't going to be doing much at the moment. He had just suffered two major blows to his gang, and he had to regroup.

Baseball seemed interesting enough. Even though it had changed from when he used to watch, he still liked it. It reminded him of Steve, and the old life they shared together. However, this wasn't his house and he didn't want to appear rude.

There was also the matter of sleep. He hadn't gotten any the night before. However, he had received enough to last him a lifetime. Turning to the blank computer screen he noticed the bags under his eyes. They weren't large, just enough to attract attention.

He wasn't sure which of the three to do. He did know that Kingpin would be laying low for some time. Probably not for long, but enough so that Zara could get back onto the battlefield. Plus, if he hadn't already, he was most likely taking care of Zara's tracking devices.

James decided to rest. As if on cue, Zara spoke. Slowly, her voice had returned. James almost jumped when he saw her sitting up.

"Want to watch some baseball?" She suggested, pushing the pillow down and stretching.

"I found the Kingpin's next hideout. It's out a fairways, but we can find it." James responded, getting back on the stool. His arms hung over the back and he figured that the stool was most likely used for little kids.

Zara nodded as she tossed her blankets aside. James noticed her wince. Rest had done her well. However, she still wasn't ready to go out on the battlefield.

"Yeah, if he doesn't do something to take us off his trail first?" Countered Zara with a yawn. James swore she was reading his mind.

"You need to rest," He said as she put the extra pizza box in the fridge. James didn't follow, his eyes trained on the ground. He had almost forgotten about the extra clothes that Zara had allowed him to borrow. For some reason, he couldn't think when he saw her," You still have bruising and some scratches."

"The scratches shouldn't take long to heal. Bruising I've suffered worse." Her voice stopped when she entered the second room down the hall from the stairs.

James waited for her to get back. When she did, the TV turned on. The only lights in the house that were on were the lamp in the living room. The darkness radiating from the rest of the house attempted to creep in. Zara plopped down next to James, who was seated in the center of the couch. Leaning her head against his chest, the two watched the last baseball game on her DVR.

Near the edge of Brooklyn, was a large building. The building itself was hid by vegetation. It was composed of brick and had multiple rooms. In one of the rooms were the Kingpin and his assassin. It was dark outside and the night air was crispy and quiet.

"How could this happen?" Stormed the Kingpin angrily as he pounded his desk. At his feet lay a dead man with a tracking device attached to him.

"Because you allowed it to," Hissed the assassin venomously. Nothing of her was seen save for her blood red cape that surrounded her figure. Her hood concealed her face though not her anger," You should check for more. Often times they come in groups."

Kingpin snapped his fingers. Two men appeared in the room, both heavily armed," Search for these tracking devices. I want a thorough investigation. The devices or the men must be eliminated."

The men left the room with a nod. The assassin briefly glanced down at the body. Finally, she spoke," This Heat Strike might already know where the rest of your headquarters are."

Silence ensued but Kingpin's anger cut through it," I don't care! I will find the Avengers, whatever it takes." His voice held no room for opposition from the assassin.

The assassin nodded, taking what he had said. When she spoke, it was with slight overconfidence," I overheard your men after our last escape," her eyes turned to the floor. She noticed, out of the corner of her eye, Kingpin turning to her. She pressed onward with confidence," they say the man who fought them was the ex-assassin, the Winter Soldier. That's the exact man I'm looking for."

Kingpin took this to mind. He twirled his cane around many times before responding. Hook. Line. Sinker," Then why do you still need me if you have your target?"

"Because my employer is willing to pay you if you assist in his capture." She responded and the Kingpin nodded, deep in thought.

Just then, one of his men entered the room. Kingpin nodded and the man spoke," Sir, we found at least 3 to 5 more tracking devices. We're dispatching them as we speak."

The assassin allowed herself a small smirk. Kicking the dead body towards Kingpin, she spoke," I told you so."

Back at Zara's house the next morning came all too soon. Sunlight flooded James's face. Stretching with a yawn, he sat up. He noticed a sleeping red headed woman next to him as his eyes searched the room. His eyes widened in recognition and he lay flat on his back. He almost got off the couch but didn't want to wake her. He tried to think if anything had happened last night. Fortunately, nothing had.

Several times she tossed and turned. Once, she extended her arm upward. Her hand hit James in the face. He rubbed his nose and watched her sit up. Looking at him, she blushed. Both mumbled their apologies.

"I'll make breakfast." Zara whispered as she ran a hand through her ruffled hair. James didn't see why she had to, but he didn't argue with her about it.

"Don't you have to check Kingpin's last location?" He asked, trying to focus on the mission ahead of them. Nevertheless, no matter how much he tried he couldn't take his mind away from the present situation.

Zara nodded in agreement," I'll make breakfast, you do that." James cheeks suddenly grew warm as they tried to escape the couch.

Minutes later breakfast was on the table. It had taken James all of five seconds to track down Kingpin. Fortunately, it had taken Zara much longer to make breakfast and change into her costume.

"Kingpin's next hideout is near the edge of Brooklyn. However," James shoveled another mouthful of hash browns in his mouth. Quickly, he swallowed," I noticed there were still tracking devices."

Zara tried to avoid James eyes. She nodded, turning off the stove," I made sure to put devices on his headquarters as well. That took me all of last week."

"So who's Kingpin's target?" James asked, drinking the last of his coffee.

"The Avengers." She responded grimly. James stared at her from over his mug.

Moments later, wind rustled through Zara's hair. Keeping her eyes on the road, she tried to avoid thinking of James. Every time she so much as glanced at him, she thought of finding him on the couch next to her. She blushed and gripped the handle bars tighter.

If she was driving poorly, James wouldn't say. Then again, he wouldn't say either way. For the most part, he seemed as quiet as her. She sped up, the wind howling more than ever. Her bare arms bristled with goose bumps, but she continued.

Zara was thankful when they reached the headquarters. Turning to James, she watched his expression. As soon as he turned to her, she looked away. Her eyes scanned the vegetation ahead.

"You sure you feel all right?" James asked as he kept his eyes ahead.

"I feel fine. Right now all I care about is catching Kingpin." She responded and that was the only conversation between the two.

Zara kicked open the double doors. James figured she must feel better. He followed her inside, staying close behind. He kept his eyes on the newly painted walls. Even though they weren't much of a distraction, they were enough to keep his mind on the subject.

"Ahhh if it isn't Heat Strike? Back for more are we?" Kingpin asked with a smirk. Multiple guards stood behind him heavily armed and ready to fire.

"Unfortunately, we've already tracked down the Avengers. You're too late." The assassin said a smirk in her voice.

Zara shook her head in disbelief," You're bluffing." She jabbed a finger at the assassin.

The assassin's face split into an evil smile underneath her hood," We'll see. Guards dispose of these intruders. Keep the man alive. He can watch his girlfriend suffer."

"We'll see about that." Said the heroes in unison.

At that moment, the room erupted into chaos. The guards began to shoot. James took out his own gun and aimed at the guards. Zara headed for the nearest one and karate chopped the back of his neck. Kingpin and his assassin ran towards one of the back rooms. Many of the guards followed them.

James grit his teeth as he looked around. There were too many guards. He figured Kingpin had counted on that. He knew. He kicked a guard in the groin and Zara elbowed him in the back.

"I'm not totally helpless you know." She said and James nodded in awe.

She punched the next guard in the side of the face. James continued to shoot at the rest of the guards. One by one, they went down. However, one by one they were replaced.

After awhile, one of the guards pressed a button on one of the nearby walls of the building. Cupping his hands over his mouth, he shouted," We'd better run. It's going to blow." He ran towards the backroom that the Kingpin and his assassin had used. Many of the guards followed him.

"Let's go." Shouted Zara and James nodded. Both ran towards the Harley without trying to fight any other guards.

The wind picked up substantially as Zara closed the backdoor. She went to the coffee maker. James took a seat on the couch, turning on the TV. She watched as he turned the channel to Baseball. He was going to leave, she knew it. It would only be a matter of time.

Handing him his mug, she sat down next to him. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen a Baseball game before. Somehow, this was different. She could feel it.

"Are we going after Kingpin again?" James asked after awhile.

Zara shook her head, her eyes trained on her laptop. She was sitting at the kitchen table while James was on the couch," Not today." James nodded keeping his eyes on the game. They sat there a short time, enjoying each other's company.

"Well, this has been fun and all," Spoke James as he stood up. They had finished watching the Baseball game hours earlier. Afterward, they had had lunch and checked on Kingpin whereabouts. So far, he seemed to be lying low. It had been an hour and a half since they had begun," but I have somewhere else to be."

Zara stared at her laptop five seconds longer. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the front door close. Quickly, she raced after him. He had just reached the last step on the porch when she closed the door. He turned to her, taking in her new grey trench coat. Underneath her dark wash jeans almost hid her ankle high boots.

"Wait," She pleaded, her eyes almost enough to make him stay. Almost," Don't go." She hugged her trench coat closer to her body.

James walked up to her and lightly pecked her on the cheek. Once he pulled away, he whispered. His lips were close enough to tickle her ear," Stay safe and don't get caught. You're a better fighter than you think you are and don't forget to always look behind you."

Without another word he left. Zara watched him, hugging her trench coat even closer to her as the wind danced through the air. His stride never broke as he continued. Zara felt she should've said something. What, she wasn't certain.

"You're always welcome here." Shouted Zara as he was about to round the corner to the left.

James turned to look in her direction and nodded. She watched him round the corner and walk out of sight. She stood there for several minutes, taking in the events of the past few days. As the wind became more and more bitter, Zara decided to go inside. She could see storm clouds gather in the sky. It was going to rain soon anyway.

In a disclosed location somewhere underneath Brooklyn were two people. A man and a woman stood in a room with only a small light coming from the ceiling. The only thing keeping the woman from tearing the man's throat out was the oak desk in between them.

"You let them find you again? How could you be so careless?" Shouted the woman, all form of patience gone. Fortunately, nobody could hear the desperation in her voice.

Kingpin held up a hand. The woman held her silence. Kingpin spoke," It doesn't matter. I needed an assessment on how powerful Heat Strike and the Winter Soldier were. Both could've very well brought in reinforcements. They didn't."

The woman seemed to consider this. For several long moments, there was silence. After awhile, she spoke," Yes well, it seems the Winter Soldier and this Heat Strike, have parted ways. They say a mysterious figure entered New York airspace early this afternoon. My employer's paying me to follow him."

"Which means we part ways as well? What about my payment?" Asked Kingpin impatiently as the woman opened the door.

The woman smirked, as if it were obvious," You will get your reward." She replied and left the room without another word.

Hours later that evening at the Avengers mansion Steve Rogers was watching television. He felt better now that he was home. At least, what he considered home. Outside of the Foyer, his wife was working on her latest manuscript. He found that during these periods, it was best to leave her alone until she was finished.

At that moment, the five o' clock news came on. He almost changed the channel. However, he decided not to. Something about this report seemed special. He knew it. In the background, there was a blown up warehouse. The flames licked what was left of the walls.

A blonde anchor woman introduced the burning warehouse," According to the Daily Bugle yesterday morning New York's Underworld ruler, the Kingpin of Crime, was aiming to wage war against the Avengers," two pictures suddenly appeared behind the woman. One, of was heavy set man in a white suit. The other of the Avengers," However, it is said that the heroes Heat Strike and Winter Soldier apprehended him. He also hired an unknown assassin to get rid of Heat Strike."

Steve didn't wait for more. A large smile spread across his face. He turned towards where he saw his wife working. At that time a picture of Heat Strike and Winter Soldier appeared on screen," Hey dear, come take a look at this." He called, sitting up.

Almost immediately, his wife entered the room. She wore a light blue quarter cut shirt and dark jeans. Wrapping her arms around his chest, she listened to the report. After it was done, she kissed the top of his head.

"I'll call Tony." She whispered and left the room.

For a few moments, Steve just sat there. He thought about Bucky. Not so much their days as Howling Commandos. More along the lines of defeating the Red Skull in Washington DC.

Eventually, he got off the couch. The rest of the Avengers would be back soon. He figured he might as well take advantage of his time along with her. Fortunately, he bumped into her just as she exited the kitchen.

Smiling, she squeezed his hand and said," Jarvis says dinner's ready."

"Good," He whispered, kissing her on the cheek. Everything felt right. It felt good. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

A week or so later Zara's house was filled with children. The reason being that a couple of her older brothers had decided to take vacations. Naturally, they had given her their kids for the time instead of their younger brothers. Of course, Zara didn't mind. She loved her nieces and nephews more than anything else in the world.

However, today she sat on her front porch, her thoughts somewhere else entirely. She sighed tiredly with her hands holding up her chin. Even though there were kids playing with chalk in front of her, her mind wandered to last week. To the days when she had spent time with Winter Soldier, a.k.a. James Bucky Barnes. Captain America's ex-partner during War World II. She couldn't get her mind off the subject. She practically jumped when one of her younger nieces tapped her on the shoulder from behind.

"Hey sweetie was is it?" Zara asked as she pulled the little girl onto her lap. Her light blonde pigtails sticking clear out of her head.

"Jessie says a man called for you. He says his name is Tony Stark. He wants to talk to you." She clung tightly to Zara's neck, as if it were a life or death situation.

"Go round up the kids and the chalk. I want everyone inside in five minutes. We're going to have lunch." Zara whispered as she looked up at the sky, which was beginning to grow dark. She set down the little girl on the porch as she stood up.

The young girl nodded and raced down the steps. Zara laughed to herself as the girl began to shout. She knew that she had made the correct choice on leaving the girl in charge, because she knew the girl could be loud. Loud, and sometimes a little too bossy. Zara headed inside and took the phone from Jessie, a dark haired girl who was two times taller than the young blonde.

"Hello?" Zara said, not knowing the correct response.

"Yes, this is Tony Stark." Came a male voice from the other end of the line," How would you like to be an Avenger?"

_ME: I would honestly like to apologize for waiting so long to post this story. A lot went into this story, that and my new computer doesn't have Microsoft 2007 so I have to either wait for that to get installed or for a newer version to get installed. Either way, I'm extremely proud of this story and I hope you are too._

_Winter Soldier: Please don't forget that Avenger22 doesn't own anything except the plot and her own characters!_

_Me: I would also like to say that this was another one of the Misgiving Writer's challenge stories!_


End file.
